Prim's Reaping
by lildyl
Summary: Prim and Gale are reaped into the 74th annual hunger games. No volunteers allowed. Will one become a victor? Or will they be killed in battle?
1. Chapter 1

**Prim's Reaping**

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

I wake up from a terrifying dream. I lay in bed thinking about what would come tomorrow. The reaping. I keep thinking. What if I am chosen. Would I survive? No. All the kids in district 1 and 2 have trained for this all their lives. I have no experience in anything except medicine from working with my mother healing people who have been hurt by the Peacekeepers. I calm myself. There are thousands of names in there. How could I be chosen? There isn't a chance. I'm 12 so my name is only entered twice. Just then, my cat, Buttercup, hops onto my lap. The presence of him comforts me. I lay there snuggling him and finally drift off.  
The next morning, my mother wakes me up. "Prim, it's time to get to get ready for the reaping," she says. Buttercup tops off and heads over to his water bowl for a sip. I get up and rub my eyes. She lays a striped buttoned shirt and a gray skirt on my bed. "You will wear this," she says. I take them and go change into them. My mother compliments me, "That looks beautiful on you, honey." I thank her but all I can think about is if I will be chosen to represent District 12 in the 74th Hunger Games.  
I hear a knock at the door and go to open it. I open it and see Gale. He is one of our family friends. He's so kind to us and his siblings. He goes hunting with Katniss everyday to feed us and his family. I say, "Hi Gale!" and give him a hug. He laughs and says hi back. He asks for , my older sister and I tell him she's upstairs in her room getting dressed, she should be down soon. My mother comes over and greets Gale with a smile, "Hi Gale." He waves back, "Hello Mrs. Everdeen." "How's your family?" my mother asks. "They are doing okay," says Gale. "Good" she says. Then, she walks upstairs to get ready for the reaping.  
Just then, Katniss comes down the stairs in a lovely white dress. She looks beautiful. She says, "Oh hey Gale!" "Hey Catnip," he responds. They both laugh. "You look beautiful!" I say to Katniss. "So do you," she responds. I smile back. Then my mother comes down the stairs in a striped dress. "Okay let's go" my mother says. We all walk out the door together. Katniss and Gale stay together and talk behind me while I walk next to my mother. She tells me, "It's okay Prim, your only entered twice. You won't be chosen." "But what if I am? I will never see you guys again," I say shakily. "Don't worry," my mother answers. I look down at the gravel beneath me. Mother puts her arm around me as we get closer and closer to the Justice Building, where the reaping is held. The justice building is a big white building with long pillars and big doors. There is a stage outside where everyone is gathering. My heart starts pumping faster and faster. We get to the justice building and it's time for Katniss, Gale, and I to go and stand with our age groups. I give everyone a hug and I walk to my age group. I start to feel butterflies in my stomach. I try to calm down by telling myself that I won't be chosen. There are thousands of names in that glass bowl. I can't be chosen. Then, a lady from the Capitol walks onto the stage. "Good morning! It's time to choose our two tributes from District 12!"  
The crowd is quiet. Everyone seems nervous. The Capitol lady speaks again, ."However, thisyear the reaping is going to bAli little bit different. We aren't going to allow any volunteering." This scared me. If I am chosen that means I am definitely going to be in the Hunger Games. I start sweating with fear. I try to find Katniss in the large crowd, but I cant because there are too many people. I start breathing heavily and praying that I wont be chosen. "Let me in introduce myself. I'm Abigail Stout and I will be bringing the two tributes from District 12 to the Capitol for the annual Hunger Games!"  
The crowd is still silent. "Okay, it's time to choose our tributes!" Abigail exclaims. "Lady's first." She sticks her hand into a big glass bowl and pulls out one paper. She unrolls it and reads, "Primrose Everdeen" My heart stops. I begin to scream. There is no way out of this. I have to go. Peacekeepers come up behind me and push me to the stage. Then, Abigail grabs my hand and pulls me beside her. I see Katniss in the crowd screaming and crying. Gale goes and comforts her. My mother fell to the ground crying. I began to cry too. This was my last time seeing them. How could I survive in the Hunger Games when people who have been training for this all their lives are going to be there. This can't be the last time I see them. I love them. I see Katniss calming down in Gale's arms. My mother was comforted by all the other parents who know what it's like to have a child in the Hunger Games.  
"Okay, now we will chose are male tribute." Abigail says. She puts her hand into another glass bowl filled with papers and pulls out one. She slowly unrolls it and reads, "Gale Hawthorne."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry this chapter is kind of short nut I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so I decided to post this now! PM me on your thoughts!**

Prim's Reaping

Chapter 2: The Capitol

The crowd fell quiet. I hear a scream somewhere in the back. I can't see who it is but, I think it is Gale's mom. I see Gale move out of the crowd and walk up to the stage. That is when I see Katniss's face. She isn't screaming. Her mouth is open wide just sitting there. Her best friend and her sister are going to have to fight in an arena together. I am going to be in the arena with Gale. We will surely make an alliance. Right? Thoughts rush through my mind. How can this get any worse? Then, Gale comes up next to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. That's when it hit me. One of us will die. If not, both of us. This could be my last time seeing Katniss. Then, Abigail says, "Congratulations to our two tributes from District 12!" The crowd still quiet. No one says a word.  
The reaping ends and Abigail leads Gale and I into a large room with a red carpet and decorated walls. Abigail told me to sit down in a comfortable red chair and tells me that I would be having some visitors. Then, she leads Gale into the other room and tells him the same. I sat there waiting for someone to come through the door ahead of me. Then, Katniss bursts into the room and hugs me. I hug her back. We both start crying. She tells me, "Prim, it's going to be okay. Here. Take this as your district token." She hands me a bracelet with a charm on it. The charm is a miner's pick. Katniss tells me, "Remember your father when you look at that charm. He always loved you Prim." A tear trickled down the side of my face. I quickly wipe it away. Then, a Peacekeeper comes in and pushes Katniss out. She said, "Good luck. I believe in you." then she walked out the door. That was it. That might have been the last time I saw her.

Moments later, my mother bursts through the door. She's still crying. She runs up and hugs me. "I love you, Prim," she says. "I love you too." I answer. She sits down next to me and puts her hand around me. We sit there quietly just thinking. The Peacekeeper comes in and tells her it's time to leave. She kisses my cheek and assures me that I will be fine. She walks out the door and closes it behind her.

"Alright, that's all the time we have for visitors," says Abigail, "Our train to the Capitol is going to arrive any minute. She quickly runs to the other room to get Gale and leads us both to the station. We sit on the bench waiting for the train. I ask Gale, "Who visited you?" "My mother and my two brothers." he responds, "Who visited you?" "Katniss and my mother" I respond. He puts his arm around me as we wait for the train. We here it coming. Abigail tells us to stand up and get ready to board. The train stops right in front of us and the door opens. We walk in and sit down in comfy blue seats. Right as the door closes, an older man jumps in and sits with us. Abigail introduces him, "This is Haymitch Abernathy. He is going to be your mentor." He looks a little shabby and has a bushy mustache. District 12 only has one alive victor, Haymitch, so he is our mentor. He shakes Gale's hand and asks his name. He tells him his name is Gale. Then, he asks me and I answer, "Prim." He says, "Nice to meet you two." I nod back. "You too." says Gale.

"We should watch the other reapings to see who you are up against," says Abigail. She grabs the remote for the TV and turns it on. She changes the channel and finds the reapings. In District 1, a big man named Marvel and a girl named Glimmer were reaped and look excited for the Games. Then, in District 2, a muscular boy, named Cato, and a girl named Clove were chosen. They both look like vicious fighters. The video goes on and on. I don't see anything interesting until it shows District 11. A girl about my age was chosen. She slowly walks up to the stage and no one could do anything about it. Her name is Rue. It reminds me of my reaping. Then, it shows the District 12 reaping. It shows everything. It shows how I walk up to the stage. Katniss crying. My mother. Gale. Everything. It's sad to watch. When it's over, Abigail turns it off and talks to us about our schedule. I don't listen because I'm to busy thinking about my mother and Katniss and what's going through their minds. Suddenly, the train stops. "We're here!" says Abigail excitedly. The door opens and that's when it all begins.


	3. Chapter 3: The Excitement

**Im really sorry i havent posted in a while. i just got back to school and wanted to get into the swing of things. thsichapter is reall short and I apologize but i didnt want u guys to forget about me so here it is.**

**Chapter 3: The Excitement**

Abigail excitedly got out of her seat and walked out of the luxurious train with Abigail grin on her face. Gale followed after her nervously. When he stepped onto the platform the crowd burst into cheers. A smile grew on his face and he waved to the crowd. Abigail ushered him off to the side and motioned for me to step out. I nervously walked out of the train and saw a huge crowd of odd looking people. I stood on the platform not knowing what to do. The crowd started to clap and Abigail didn't look pleased. She put her hand on her mouth motioning for me to smile. I smiled and started waving to everyone and the crowd grew louder. Abigail smiled at me and I walked off proudly. After me was Haymitch. He wobbled out of the car holding some bottles of alcoholic and stumbled off the stage. I began to wonder how he managed to win the games. Was it luck?

Just then, Abigail put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Follow me." She walked through a door at the side of the platform which led to a bright glass room with an elevator at the end. Abigail led Gale and me to the elevator door and pressed the button. It made a loud dinging sound and I asked, "What was that?" She looked at me in disbelief. "That was the elevator silly" she responded. "We don't have those where I live." I said. She ignored me and started talking to Haymitch about how exciting the games are this year. I looked at Gale and he gave me a grin. Just then, the elevator doors opened. We all stepped into the glass elevator and Abigail said,"Okay, since you guys are from district 12 we get the the penthouse on the twelfth floor. She hopped up and down in excitement.

Then the elevator doors opened on the top floor. We walked in to the huge penthouse and it was beautiful. It was the most amazing place to live anyone could dream of. It had a twirly glass staircase and a modern looking kitchen and dining room. "I know. I know. It's fantastic." I stood there In awe with my mouth wide open. "Now come on I will show your to your room. Then, you will quickly change and you will meat your stylist." I nodded. "The chariot pride is tonight." she said, "You have to make a good impression."


End file.
